DESCRIPTION: The Wisconsin Longitudinal Survey and the National Survey of Households and Families will be used to examine the relation of social background characteristics, particularly socioeconomic status, to four theoretically related domains of health outcomes--health perceptions, functional limitations, symptoms of impairment, and death. Related investigations will examine stress events, psychological states and social resources as mediating factors related to background characteristics, to each other, and to health behaviors and outcomes. A separate investigation also is contemplated that will emphasize women's health outcomes associated with menopause and other reproductive system problems in particular. The inclusion of each of these facets of the research design (background factors, proximate stresses and resources, health behaviors and health outcomes) are derived from the corpus of extant research, and related to one another in a coherent theoretical framework.